


Worship

by Holy_Man



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Because...obviously..., Bottom Billy Hargrove, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, it is pretty feelsy porn but that is definitely all it is, so this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Man/pseuds/Holy_Man
Summary: I̶ ̶w̶r̶o̶t̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶w̶h̶i̶l̶e̶ ̶I̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶s̶u̶p̶e̶r̶ ̶s̶t̶o̶n̶e̶d̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶b̶e̶c̶a̶u̶s̶e̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶p̶o̶r̶n̶ ̶s̶t̶a̶r̶ ̶J̶a̶k̶e̶ ̶B̶a̶s̶s̶.̶ ̶̶F̶u̶l̶l̶ ̶d̶i̶s̶c̶l̶o̶s̶u̶r̶e̶:̶ ̶I̶'̶v̶e̶ ̶n̶e̶v̶e̶r̶ ̶w̶r̶i̶t̶t̶e̶n̶ ̶T̶h̶e̶ ̶S̶e̶x̶ ̶b̶e̶f̶o̶r̶e̶.̶ ̶I̶n̶ ̶f̶a̶c̶t̶,̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶l̶o̶n̶g̶e̶s̶t̶ ̶f̶i̶c̶t̶i̶o̶n̶ ̶I̶'̶v̶e̶ ̶w̶r̶i̶t̶t̶e̶n̶ ̶s̶i̶n̶c̶e̶ ̶h̶i̶g̶h̶ ̶s̶c̶h̶o̶o̶l̶ ̶E̶n̶g̶l̶i̶s̶h̶ ̶'̶b̶o̶u̶t̶ ̶7̶ ̶y̶e̶a̶r̶s̶ ̶a̶g̶o̶.̶ ̶I̶'̶m̶ ̶l̶i̶k̶e̶,̶ ̶p̶r̶a̶c̶t̶i̶c̶a̶l̶l̶y̶ ̶i̶l̶l̶i̶t̶e̶r̶a̶t̶e̶ ̶s̶o̶o̶o̶o̶ ̶ ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Worship

Billy makes a soft noise when the lube hits his skin: a little, muted gasp of surprise.  
“It’s cold,” he says, and he’s smiling into the crook of his arm. He’s on his stomach, a plush hotel pillow propping up his ass, and his arms are up around his head; prostrate, like he’s in prayer. He’s almost bashful, nervous at being so vulnerable. He always wants to be looked at, always, but he becomes undone on Steve’s cock, like he’s not even a human anymore. He becomes something baser, like one of those flowers that turn to follow the sun.

  
Steve is kneeling between his legs, stroking his own cock with his right and dribbling lube from the little bottle directly onto Billy with the left. Steve’s lips are parted. His eyes are intensely serious and a red, mottled flush paints his torso and his unguarded face. Billy can see a vein throbbing in Steve’s neck and another in the forearm that flexes every time Steve tugs at his cock.

  
He has never felt so wanted.

  
And Steve has never felt so much want. Spread out on the white, luxuriant sheets, Billy’s tan skin looks incredible, fucking sublime. He’s like an angel. His golden hair is tangled around his head like a halo. Steve tosses the little bottle of lube away and reaches up to push Billy’s hair to one side, off his face, just like he’s a porn star. The way Billy’s eyelashes flutter in response makes him want to cum right there. He works the lube into Billy with his fingers and, at first contact, Billy lets out a little moan and pivots his hips further. Steve loves the little dip in the small of Billy’s back and as he begins to work him in earnest with his fingers, he puts his other hand flat against it, encouraging Billy to fuck himself. “Baby,” Steve whispers, leaning down to kiss between his shoulder blades.

Billy’s face is buried in the sheets. He _moans_ and even though it has only been five seconds, ten maybe-

  
“Fuck me, I’m ready, please,” and Steve doesn’t hesitate for even a second.

  
He’s been ready all day.

  
He pulls out his fingers and thrusts in his slick cock, hard, all at once. Billy cries out and his voice is high and soft. He can’t stop himself from making a little ‘oh!’ every time Steve thrusts into him. His cock is thick and so hard and it feels so ridiculously good and  
—suddenly he’s that other thing: just an animal, just something made only to thrust back against Steve’s cock. He whines and gasps, ”oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, please,” and grips the sheets, writhing like he’s in pain, like he’s in a trap and trying to free himself, panting like he’s just outrun the cops, twisting around to look at Steve’s fluffy hair and wild eyes.

  
“ _Shhhhhh_ ,” Steve soothes him, his thrusts lazy and slow and firm, and he blankets himself over Billy’s back, intertwining his fingers with Billy’s where his hands grip the sheets. He kisses Billy’s neck, adoring and placating. With the quietest of whispers, he says, right into Billy’s ear, ”you’re so beautiful.” It’s like he’s telling him a secret. Billy’s moaning, biting his lip, undulating his hips as much as he can under Steve’s weight, his hard cock trapped between his solid, muscular stomach and the soft, pristine mattress. “You’re so gorgeous baby, wow, _look_ at you.” Billy loves this: when he can’t think about anything but each second as it ticks by and the almost-overwhelming pleasure of Steve inside him. Steve’s still kissing his neck, still languid and handsy, his knuckles all white from gripping at Billy’s hands, his wrists, his hair, his shoulders, his hip bones. “You okay, baby?” Billy’s still making little broken, needy noises but he nods vigorously, eyes squeezed shut. And then Steve is gripping Billy’s arm and gently gathering his hair with one hand, pulling him to sit up on his knees. An arm winds around Billy’s torso and Steve’s teasing his cock, “open your eyes baby.”

  
Fuck. Billy had already forgotten about the mirror. Whoever decorated this hotel room was a real pervert: the giant mirror hanging from the closet door is perfectly positioned to reflect the entire bed. Billy opens his eyes and there he is, a needy mess. He’s flushed, sweaty, open-mouthed and -fuck- he can see Steve’s cock disappearing into him with each thrust. He catches Steve’s eyes and they’re so fucking intense. The expression, divorced from the situation, might have even been intimidating: the set of his teeth and the fierce, hungry determination in his eyes makes him look like a prizefighter. He’s got no attention, not a care in the world, for anything that isn’t fucking Billy. It feels like worship.  
“Oh, fuck! Steve,” and Billy can’t look away from Steve’s eyes. Steve puts a hand around Billy’s throat, holding him on his knees while his other hand pulls at his cock, jacking him in time with his thrusts.

  
”Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, oh fuck!” he’s too loud, he knows he’s too loud, and he wonders if people in the rooms next door, on the boardwalk outside the open window, can hear him but he can’t help it. He wants this. He _needs_ this. Steve takes the hand around Billy’s throat and covers his mouth, fucking him harder and faster, watching in the mirror as Billy’s eyes roll in his head.

  
It’s transcendent.

  
It’s _fucking hot._

  
He bites down on the soft palm of Steve’s hand as he tries in vain to quiet himself, to hold back, if only a little.

  
It’s almost too much and Billy suddenly feels like he’s seconds from orgasm. He pulls Steve’s hand away from his mouth to wring out words between gasps and moans. “Steve, kiss me please, please,” and Steve’s pulling out (Billy gasps again, suddenly empty), pushing him down on his back, parting Billy’s knees with his own and thrusting in. They’re face to face now and Billy wraps his legs around Steve, pulling at his hair and moaning a little, muffled moan into the kiss with each rhythmic pound of Steve’s cock into him.

  
“Steve,” he whispers between kisses, “I’m gonna cum, oh fuck Steve, _please_.” It’s only been a few minutes and Billy doesn’t want to cum yet but he can’t help it. The entire day was foreplay: the elevator ride up to the room, the dinner at the restaurant on the beach, the hours spent sunbathing on white sands…it was all leading to these minutes of immeasurable ecstasy.

  
Tomorrow, at a different, umbrella-topped table outside whatever beachfront restaurant they choose for breakfast, Steve will lock eyes with him and Billy will remember this moment: the way Steve’s eyes look, the sound of his voice when he breathes, “cum for me, baby.” Billy’s back arches, nails digging into the meat of Steve’s shoulders, and he bites Steve’s lip and he cums.

 

Steve takes in Billy’s trembling, watching the muscles of Billy’s stomach roll like a wave as his orgasm wracks him, feeling the thud of Billy’s pulse where his cock is buried inside him. Billy doesn’t look away and the pained, pleading look in his glassy eyes as he cums onto his own stomach is the most erotic thing Steve has ever seen. He wishes he could stretch the moment out forever. He’s fighting his orgasm off second by second and that only makes it sweeter, the throbbing in his cock more intense. He’s fucking _aching_. Billy is looking up at him with those big, gorgeous eyes and he does that perfect eyelash flutter again, and Steve only has a second to mutter, ”Oh, fuck baby,” before it’s over. Steve cums inside Billy with a groan, kissing him hard while his whole body shudders and shakes and it’s perfect. All of it.

  
Steve collapses, covering Billy with little kisses while he tries to catch his breath. Billy’s already promising himself again that next time, _next time for sure_ , he won’t lose all control within a matter of seconds. _He’ll_ be impressive and _he’ll_ be the one to make Steve moan and scream and grip the sheets. Next time he’ll put on a show; next time he won’t become a boneless, moaning mess just because there's a cock in him. Maybe.

“You’re crushing me, asshole,” he says, petting Steve’s hair. Steve is tucked into the crook of Billy’s neck.

  
Steve nuzzles his nose against Billy, pulling back to look into his eyes again. “I love you,” he says and, while it’s far from the first time he’s said it, the intensity in his eyes makes Billy flush all over again.

  
“If you love me, get off me,” Billy says, smiling as he wriggles out from under Steve. Billy wraps his arms around him, pulling Steve’s head to his chest. Steve’s breath against his skin gives him goosebumps. A beat passes.”Say it again,” he whispers into Steve’s hair.

  
“I love you.”

  
Billy is still smiling when he replies.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I̶ ̶w̶r̶o̶t̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶w̶h̶i̶l̶e̶ ̶I̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶s̶u̶p̶e̶r̶ ̶s̶t̶o̶n̶e̶d̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶b̶e̶c̶a̶u̶s̶e̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶p̶o̶r̶n̶ ̶s̶t̶a̶r̶ ̶J̶a̶k̶e̶ ̶B̶a̶s̶s̶.̶ ̶  
> ̶F̶u̶l̶l̶ ̶d̶i̶s̶c̶l̶o̶s̶u̶r̶e̶:̶ ̶I̶'̶v̶e̶ ̶n̶e̶v̶e̶r̶ ̶w̶r̶i̶t̶t̶e̶n̶ ̶T̶h̶e̶ ̶S̶e̶x̶ ̶b̶e̶f̶o̶r̶e̶.̶ ̶I̶n̶ ̶f̶a̶c̶t̶,̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶l̶o̶n̶g̶e̶s̶t̶ ̶f̶i̶c̶t̶i̶o̶n̶ ̶I̶'̶v̶e̶ ̶w̶r̶i̶t̶t̶e̶n̶ ̶s̶i̶n̶c̶e̶ ̶h̶i̶g̶h̶ ̶s̶c̶h̶o̶o̶l̶ ̶E̶n̶g̶l̶i̶s̶h̶ ̶'̶b̶o̶u̶t̶ ̶7̶ ̶y̶e̶a̶r̶s̶ ̶a̶g̶o̶.̶ ̶I̶'̶m̶ ̶l̶i̶k̶e̶,̶ ̶p̶r̶a̶c̶t̶i̶c̶a̶l̶l̶y̶ ̶i̶l̶l̶i̶t̶e̶r̶a̶t̶e̶ ̶s̶o̶o̶o̶o̶ ̶ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
